1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a shutter door assembly for fiber optic connector housings and adapters, adapters being devices that connect two male connectors in optical alignment with each other. The shutter door assembly, adaptable to most existing SC connector and similar connector housings and adapters, can be used to shield laser light from escaping and impinging someone's eyes when a connector is removed from an adapter or receptacle. Also the shutter door assembly can be used when the connector is not in use to shield the end of a connector housing to minimize the collection of foreign matter, such as dust and dirt, inside the connector housing and on the end face of an optical connector that may be inserted into the adapter.
2. Technology Review
Optical fiber devices use single or multiple strands of fibers each having an inner circular glass core coated with circumferential cladding having a different index of refraction. Light is transmitted along the core and totally reflected from the interface between the core and the cladding. Such devices can be used as optical transmission lines for transmitting and/or receiving, information bearing light energy.
Typically, optical transmission lines terminate in optical fiber connectors, such as those referred to in the industry as SC connectors, each of which include as part thereof an outer housing wherein there is positioned the terminating end of the optical fiber. Such connectors are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,929 and 5,212,752. The term connector is meant to include SC connectors as well as duplex variety connectors as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939.
There presently exists in the industry various connecting devices, typically referred to as adapters or receptacles. An adapter is a device used for connecting and aligning two male fiber optic connectors while a receptacle is used to hold light sources such as LEDs or lasers, or to hold receiving detectors such as photodiodes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,604 discloses an optical fiber connecting device with an integral pivotal lightshield. This device can not be used on an SC connector adapter, nor can it be retrofitted to other various adapters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,678 discloses an alignment cover for a fiber optic receptacle. This cover serves to align an active optical device within the receptacle and to also act as a dust shield to the receptacle when disconnected. This device can not be used with an adapter. Further, the cover simply plugs into the receptacle and is not an integral part of or permanently attached to the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,268 discloses an optical shutter for use with optical fiber connector coupling adapters. This device requires a special adapter configuration and specific adapter orientation. Also, the shutter is a multicomponent assembly. Further, the shutter requires space to be operated when in use.